My Last Hope smile
by ChiakiHigashikuni
Summary: Konan adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rasa keingin tahuan tentang senyuman hingga akhirnya ia mengikuti seseorang yang dianggapnya menarik hingga ke rumahnya... namun sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi...


_**Bunga yang tidak akan pernah layu itu adalah semangat dan cinta yang tulus dari orang-orang yang mengasihimu **_**^_^**_**  
**_

**Chapter 1**

**My Last Hope**

**Title: My Last Hope –smile-**

**Genre: romance, friendship, psycho (maybe)**

**Rate: teenagers**

**Size: still don't know **

**Cast: you'll find it #dorr**

_Aku dapat melihat senyuman dari orang-orang. Mereka tampak manis saat melakukan ekspresi wajah itu, beban mereka seperti hilang begitu saja hanya dengan tersenyum. Apa sebegitu ajaibnya arti_ **'senyum'** _bagi orang yang melakukan dan orang yang melihatnya?_

"**Konan**…." Sapa lembut dari seseorang.

Dengan malas aku menghentikan lamunanku dan membalikkan badanku. Aku dapat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah berdiri di belakang kursi, kedua tangannya memegang bahuku dengan lembut, dan dia…. **Aku dapat melihatnya**… Lagi-lagi hal itu lagi…. Aku melihat _senyuman_ lembutnya… Dia terlihat hangat…. Tapi…. Apa sebegitu gampangnyakah ia memberikan** senyum**? Tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu?

"Hei… jangan melamun seperti itu… sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Katanya dengan _tersenyum_.

Aku kembali memandangi keluar jendela kelas. Melihat beberapa anak yang bermain dengan senang di luar. Kugerakkan tangan kiriku untuk membuka tirai jendela yang masih tertutup. Aku melihat sekelompok anak yang lain yang juga sedang bergembira. Hm…. Mata coklatku terus memperhatikan seluruh anak yang ada di halaman itu. **Senyuman, canda, tawa** selalu ada untuk menghiasi wajah mereka. Di dalam pikiranku mulai timbul pertanyaan. _"Apa mereka benar-benar melakukan itu? meskipun mereka memiliki masalah… apa mereka akan terus tersenyum? Dan bisakah aku menghancurkan senyuman itu."_

'**Pertanyaan bodoh.' **Gumamku di dalam hati.

"Aku tidak melamun… aku hanya memperhatikan mereka." Jawabku setelah 10 menit berlalu.

"Hm? Begitu?" n_n, Yahiko lalu merubah posisi berdirinya menjadi di sampingku. Ia mengambil tirai yang aku pegang dan mengikatnya di sisi kiri kusen jendela tua berwarna coklat itu. Setelah mengikatnya, Yahiko berdiri dengan tegak dan menyilangkan tangannya. **Masih dengan senyuman** ia melihat keluar jendela. "Menyenangkan sekali bisa bermain di luar kan. Cuaca saat ini juga sedang bagus."

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Baru saja aku mulai tertarik melihat pemandangan baru. Pemandangan yang beda dari biasanya. Aku menggabungkan dan menegakkan kedua tanganku di atas meja serta memangku kepalaku seolah-olah kepala ini adalah benda berat yang harus aku tinggalkan.

"Yahiko…. Laki-laki yang duduk di bawah pohon itu siapa?" tanyaku tanpa menunjuknya.

Yahiko mulai mencari-cari orang yang aku maksud. Ia sempat kebingungan karena ada banyak pohon di sana dan juga ada banyak anak laki-laki yang duduk di bawahnya. Namun ia cerdas. Ia dapat menangkap apa yang aku maksudkan dengan mudah. "Hm… apa laki-laki yang menyendiri di dekat taman bunga itu yang kamu maksud?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dia **Itachi Uchiha**…."

Jadi namanya **Itachi** ya… nama yang cocok untuk orang seperti dia. Laki-laki berambut lurus dan berwarna hitam itu terlihat tidak banyak tersenyum seperti teman-teman di sekelilingnya. Dia banyak memilih untuk menjawab seadanya atau diam. Sangat beda dari yang lain.

**Itachi….**

Aku menulis nama itu di salah satu** buku catatanku**. Saat ini aku merasakan semangat untuk menyelidiki orang itu. entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku… dia bukanlah penjahat, dan aku bukan detective.. Untuk apa aku berniat menyelidikinya?

Sudahlah… Aku melirik jam yang tertempel pada dinding kelas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, saatnya aku pulang. Aku segera memberesi buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tidak lupa aku periksa laci mejaku kalau-kalau ada buku atau benda penting lainnya yang tertinggal. _"Sudah beres."_ Gumamku pelan n_n. Aku bangkit, merapikan pakaianku dan tiba-tiba aku merasa tersetrum. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat itu. berdegup kencang? Bukan… jantungku berdegup dengan keras dan lambat. **Itachi**… nama itu terngiang lagi di otakku.

Ya.. aku melihat Itachi melewati depan kelasku. Aku sempat mematung saat melihatnya_. __**Kami-sama**_ apa yang terjadi padaku. Setelah sadar akupun segera mengikutinya untuk melepas rasa penasaranku.

Aku terus mengikutinya hingga keluar sekolah. Jalan yang dilaluinya saat ini secara kebetulan sama dengan arah jalan ke rumahku. Hm… aku bersembunyi di balik pohon dan melihatnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah.

'_Dia kenapa? Kenapa berhenti? Itukah rumahnya.'_

Tidak lama dia berdiri di depan rumah itu terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang lebih muda daripada dirinya. Bocah itu berlari kecil dan akhirnya berdiri di depannya dengan _tersenyum_ senang…. Dia pasti adik Itachi… Itachi lalu mengerak-gerakkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala bocah itu. Dan…. **Itachi** **tersenyum** padanya.

Ck…. Ternyata dia sama dengan yang lain… Entah kenapa **aku mulai membenci dan sangat membenci senyuman-senyuman** yang ada. Akhirnya akupun beranjak dari tempat persembunyianku dan berjalan pulang.

Tiba-tiba aku terhenti oleh tanganku yang di tarik…. Dan aku juga melihat sebuah pedang tepat berada di depan leherku. Apa-apaan ini…? Aku tidak berani berbalik dan melihat siapa yang ada di belakangku saat ini… aku terlalu takut….

"**Kau siapa nona?" kata orang itu.**

_To be continued_

_**Well, that's my first FF in here.  
Mungkin bahasanya terlalu kaku, vulgar, ambigu atau apalah… aku harap untuk dimaklumi karena aku sedang dalam proses pembelajaran. Agar bisa lebih baik.. aku mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :D**_

Arigatou for reading n_n  
#Bow


End file.
